Trigger warnings wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Trigger Warnings wiki. We aim to collect together warnings about potentially upsetting material in media, to help viewers control what they are exposed to. The aim is to build up a searchable database of trigger warnings, which people can use to check media (films, tv, books, etc) before they watch. Feel free to add a page for a new media item, or to add a new warning to an existing page. Trigger warnings are warnings of particular kinds of content which may cause some people to suffer serious adverse reactions as the result of previous traumatic experiences. As such, it's important for such people to be able to judge which media will be 'safe' for them. Please note that a trigger warning is not criticism of a media item, and is not intended to say that this content should not appear -- it's purely to allow viewers to make informed choices. How to use If you are planning to watch a film (or other media item), you can search for its title. If we have an entry for it, go to that page and look down the list for content which you might find triggering -- this will say whether it does, or does not, contain this type of material. If the entry is blank, our contributers have not yet checked for this. Unfortunately, we can't guarantee any warning (or lack of warning) is 100% accurate, so you should take this as the advice of one contributer and must make your own decision on that basis. How to add a page If you'd like to add a new page, it's quick and simple! Click "Add a page", and enter the title of the film/media you are reviewing. Select "blank page", and type into the page, and click "Publish". This will take the standard template into the page, and you can then click "edit" to fill it in. In most cases a "Y/N" will suffice. If you feel more detail is needed you can elaborate, but try not to be too explicit. If you're unsure if a warning applies, I'd suggest erring on the side of caution. If you're still unsure, or if you don't feel able to make a decision, just leave this entry blank to indicate this. In terms of what kinds of media you can review, feel free to experiment! Initially films should be easiest, but it would be interesting to try this with tv, books, and other media. If you'd like to review a tv series I'd suggest doing it episode-by-episode, then compiling a series overview from these. Status report! We're currently doing some beta-ing. The plan is to spend a few weeks testing out how this works, before making any major alterations and getting things going for real. As such, please feel free to experiment -- see what works, what doesn't, what you like and what you think could be improved, both in terms of reviewing media and getting information from the wiki. Latest activity Category:Browse